


"Date Night"

by m_usiclover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Relationship Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_usiclover/pseuds/m_usiclover
Summary: Date Night and serious relationship talknot finished but i wanted to post something





	"Date Night"

“You know one of these days someone is going to find out”, Michael said to Theodore.  
They were sitting at a table in the library, in the back (because Theodore insists on that), even though nobody is around at that time of the day.  
“I know; I know but we still can make the best of it while it still last” is the answer he gives his boyfriend.  
“Why do you still think nobody will get what we have it’s not like I’m a Gryffindor it won’t be that scandalous”  
Theodore knows his behaviour is not ideal but he couldn’t help it. He’s a pureblood and every member of his family was in Slytherin and now he just has to be gay and not only that but he also dates a Ravenclaw.  
“It’s not like I care about the people in school, they don’t matter to me but if the words get out and my parents find out I’m screwed. They want me to marry some pureblood Slytherin girl who is wealthy, you know that”.  
They often had this conversation and Michael really got where Theodore was coming from but it is still frustrating to have to hide his relationship, especially because they already were together for almost a whole year.  
Their original plan was to celebrate their anniversary on that day because they can’t celebrate it on the actual date, because arranging a date on a school day was as complicated as it can get for people who’re hiding their relationship and don’t want to get detention for being out of bed after curfew (well that’s only a problem for Michael).  
Michael totally was okay with hiding their relationship. He wasn’t the type of guy for PDA but still not telling his friends about his boyfriend is not nice. Mainly because they always try to set him up with various people.  
“Of course I know that it’s just frustrating to be set up with someone every time we’re going to Hogsmeade, when I only want to go with you and not have to worry about someone seeing us”.


End file.
